


The Dress Really Doesn't Matter

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, JackDaniels, M/M, The dress meme, basically Jack and Daniel fight over the color of the dress, minor cartinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Jack and Daniel argue over the color of the dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Really Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the dress is(are you living under a rock?) here's a link: http://www.nytimes.com/2015/02/28/business/a-simple-question-about-a-dress-and-the-world-weighs-in.html?_r=0

“Look at this dress,” Daniel Sousa said to his boyfriend, Jack Thompson.  
“Okay,” Jack said as he glanced at Daniel’s Iphone.  
“Well, what color is it?”  
“It’s blue with black lace,” Jack said, not knowing why this was relevant. Daniel nearly threw his phone.  
“It’s white with gold!” he yelled.  
“What? No it’s clearly blue. Are you colorblind or something?”  
“No, it’s white and gold,” Daniel repeated.  
“Why is this important?” Jack asked.  
“Okay, so, I was having lunch with Peggy and Angie and Angie pulls out her phone and shows us all these tweets about the dress. Some people think it’s blue and black and some people think it’s white and gold. Angie swore it was blue and black but Peggy and I thought it was white and gold and I don’t get it.”  
“You actually think this is white and gold?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, because it is!”  
“Alright, calm down. Maybe you and Carter are colorblind and-”  
“Maybe you’re colorblind,” Daniel interrupted, “because you’re wrong. And I’ll prove it.” Daniel walked to his computer and googled “what color is the dress?”. Half of the websites Jack and Daniel saw said the dress was blue and black, and half said it was white and gold.  
“I don’t get it,” Jack said, “It’s clearly blue and black.”  
“No it’s fucking not!” Daniel yelled.  
“It is too.”  
“Is not.”  
“It’s blue and black!”  
“White and gold!”  
“Blue and black!”  
“You are so wrong,” Daniel shouted, walking closer.  
“Oh, fuck you,” Jack said slowly approaching Daniel.  
Their chests were almost touching when Daniel said, “It’s fucking white and gold.” They glared at each other for about two seconds before Jack was on him.  
\-----  
“You still think it’s white and gold?” Jack whispered in Daniel’s ear.  
“I’m pretty sure I can’t see colors right now.”  
Jack laughed, kissing his boyfriends cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for this ship and the dress meme is so popular right now, so this happened. My tumblr is peggycarterness btw. Comments are always appreciated. Also, I want to write more JackDaniels so hit me with some prompts.


End file.
